


Breaking The First Wall

by Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mech/Mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universes were hitting each other for an unknown reason. And in doing so many bots from one or both that collide switch places. They don't switch frames or processors, their existence is erased and inserted in that other reality. They know and in some realities others are catching on too. It's hard not to notice when two or more of the same bots show up.</p>
<p>Sideswipe was content to be where he had been in life. Blue frame next to his twins red one, fighting for life every day and winning gloriously. So when he's torn from his home, his verse, what's he to do? Friends are made, bonds tested, family gained. Even love is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BREAKING FOURTH WALLS: Young-Siders

Sideswipe is mine

Sunstreaker Belongs to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/ OR http://young-sunny.tumblr.com/ 

Burst Belongs to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna OR http://seekerchargeburst.tumblr.com

Blaster Belongs to: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine OR http://spinning-the-classics.tumblr.com 

Soundwave Belongs to: http://silentsoundy.tumblr.com/ 

 

Chapter One: Prolog

Sideswipe had only one reason to live, his twin, Sunstreaker. His entire reason for living. His entire reason for being. Everything came down to that single mech. For the longest time it was Sunstreaker ad Sideswipe verse everything. Their entire lives passed in that way. They weren't like most others, being split spark twins and all. But there was more to it than that. 

They had been abandoned as sparklings. Left to die and many had assumed they had. Named little mechlings tossed into a pit fight while their creators wished them dead. Abandoning their given designations- for those infants were indeed dead- the eldest twin renamed them later. It was after many battles and aging some that they had gotten attention from a sponsor. When they needed designations, when 'Baby Bro', and 'Brother,' wasn't enough.

Sunny had named them, himself for how much he shone and stuck out- just the way he liked it- and his brother for his ability to stick to his side and still do everything necessary. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Fighting progenies of the Gladiatorial Pits of Kaon. They grew up there, that was all they ever knew. That and each other.

The universe was supposed to be set, nothing was supposed to change. But something happened. Bots appeared and disappeared without a trace and many never even realized it. The only reason the twins did- is because they were separated. Sunstreaker woke alone as did Sideswipe but in vastly different places and times.

Their bond nearly severed. It was there, just blocked and unreachable. Normally for twins this is no problem; twins can survive with a blocked bond. But being split sparks they couldn't. Their sparks were each one half of a whole and without the ability to combine and bond they could flicker out if strained too much.

Sideswipe woke alone and cold, in an unfamiliar place. All of his strength and bravery gone with the bond. He'd never been without Sunstreaker. Sunny took care of him. He depended on his twin. There was no Sunny anymore.

So scared. He had to run, had to try and find his way back to the pits. But door after door he passed, mech after mech he hid from, he could find no exit. Barging into one particular room he froze. Music that had been blasting silence and no more singing from the mech that had been playing it. “Sideswipe? What happened to ya baby~? Those 'Non's get ya?”

“Do- do you know me?” He asked then shook it off, of course he was known, him and Sunny were 'those born of the Pits themselves and risen to conquer'- as was their slogan for the Pits. The door behind him closed and locked as the mech remotely did it, though Sideswipe barely noticed. “You must have been to the pits recently- show me how to get back,” He was able to falsify his dominance. Make it seem like he was confident even when he was anything but.

“Baby, the 'Non's got ya hard-” he became distracted by a monitor and his optics brightened as he turned to look at the young Sideswipe, “you're not 'im. Oh, Baby~ I'm sorry.” He said and he looked genuinely upset. Shutting down the screen that showed a red mech- all Sideswipe saw before it went to static- the mech turned to him. “My designation is Blaster. Baby, ya ain't gonna believe me. Ya are probably gonna hate me fer this, but ya ain’t anywhere near no pits.”

“Where have you taken me?” He demanded, his servo's shaking. Something was very wrong.

“Ya ain't even in the right 'verse, Baby~. 'im sorry.” Blaster's blue optics looked the kid over. “Judgin' by your colors, ya 're from the shattered 'verse. Young, probably tha last frame 'fore your final upgrade. No mars on your armor- ya ain't been to war yet.” The way Blaster was speaking, everything he said, was terrifying Sideswipe. Verses? His paint? His frame? Upgrades, armor, war?!

“Just tell me how to get out of this maze, mech, and I'll find my way back to Kaon.”

“ 'At's what I’m saying, Baby. There ain't no Kaon anymore. It was destroyed Vorns ago, when tha war took a turn for tha worse.” Sideswipe backed up, no. His brother was there! His brother was in Kaon! He had to get back. But- but his bond was gone, everything was different. “We're on earth, come look.” Terrified Sideswipe moved closer to him and the monitors. There on the screen was a mostly blue planet. Then it shrunk smaller and smaller till he could no longer see it and minutes later a half read half black world showed up. Metals still heated and burning after years of abandonment showed, fires somehow raging and thriving. Cold materials long dead and scorned- once ravaged by that living fire.

Cybertron was dead for a long time.

His spark was breaking, was becoming erratic. Sunny was on Cybertron! Sunny was-! He made a sound of complete pain and fell to his knees, broken.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Primus' Gift

It took him days to not only fully understand what had happened, but accept it. He was like a walking corpse though. Neither alive yet not offlined. He had no reason to stay online- his spark weakening each moment that passed- but he just couldn't do it. Couldn't offline himself. He hid in Blasters com room. Stayed there day and night. Hiding under the desk when he became too distraught. Pity welled in Blaster and he tried to keep the young bot online, tried to keep the unwilling child alive. 

But he was like a cassette that lost it's deck. Too emotionally attached to redock with another, a cassette could not survive without a deck, never able to have enough energy to survive on it's own after the first docking and after unable to emotionally cope without docking. All Blaster could do was try to make Sideswipe comfortable. Watch as the young mech starved and began to deteriorate. Killing himself because he could not cope without the other twin.

Sideswipe was having a particularly bad day today. Unable to keep anything Blaster forced down in. Shaking and shivering Sideswipe cowered as far under as he could, blankets wrapped around him but unable to keep his over heating systems warm feeling. If he didn't eat soon, he wouldn't make it much longer. Blaster had informed Optimus a while ago of the young mech. At first Optimus had been thrilled and wanted to meet Sideswipe but Blaster had convinced him now was not the time. That was a month ago.

When Optimus had come to him the other day about the young mech no one knew of and he hadn't met- Blaster had asked for this to be kept silent, least any other young mechs heard about it. Some of the older bots- Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, Prowl, Optimus, and a few others- knew about this Sideswipe. But with how bad Sideswipe was getting- how he cowered away from any bot other than Blaster (Ratchet had made an attempt to get to him- lost a servo when Sideswipe snapped like a cornered animal)- it was a sad through. Those blankets Sideswipe stayed huddled in nearly all the time now, would probably be used to wrap him up soon. never to be unwrapped again.

Blaster was barely able to concentrate. His own spark hurting for the kid under his desk who couldn't stop his whimpers. All he could think of was what he could do to save Sideswipe- and how he was failing to do so. Rarely he left the hub. Not even to go to his room. It was just too hard to leave the scared and lonely kid alone. What if he offlined while Blaster was catching some recharge? He was so lonely as it was. Blaster just couldn't risk letting him offline that way too.

So tired though...

Door opening he realized after getting rations earlier that he had forgotten to lock it, “Sire!” A young mech called, wings raised high in joy. He had recently had his frame upgraded too. He was just about the same age as Sideswipe. The reason that Sideswipes case pulled at his spark so. “I finished that piece! The one I've been working on. The piano accompaniment was finished a while ago as you know but I finally got the singing down- listen!”

The seeker opened his mouth and Blaster quickly stood up, about to shoo the seeker off. Singing was almost angelic. A voice like nothing else. He was destined to sing and be musical like his adoptive sire. Blaster was caught off guard for a minute but the singing before he came back to himself. Walking to the navy blue seeker he went to his knees and sat on his pedes to be the same height. “Burst, Baby, this isn't the time. Something came up-” He knew his son would be heart broken to be ignored, and wouldn't understand for years to come when Blaster would have to explain. Burst was too young and innocent to really uderstand just yet.

“Why did you stop?” A meek voice asked from under the desk and Blaster's spark skipped a few pulses. Sideswipe had stopped speaking a week after showing up. Wearily he came out from under the desk, blanket around his nude frame. All armor had been removed when he began crying from pain due to it. “I liked it.” He took shaky steps and Blaster moved quickly to him in case he fell. 

Burst's wings immediately fell and he was scared of the previously unknown mech. “Burst, this is Sideswipe. He's- He's real sick. I don't think-” He looked at Burst with Sad optics and shook his helm. It was far too unlikely Sideswipe would survive. “Sideswipe, this is my son, Burst.”

“Burst,” Sideswipe said, trying the designation out. Liking it. “You've got a real pretty voice.” 

Wings quivering he looked to blaster before knowing his manners. “Thank you, Sideswipe. I like to sing.”

“Can you sing more?” Sideswipe asked leaning weakly against Blaster's legs before sliding down to rest on the floor. Scared and worried Burst moved close. Kneeling in front of Sideswipe he lowly sang. A smile flitted over face place and Sideswipe shuttered his optics.

At first Blaster was afraid that this was it, that Sideswipe was offlining. But to his amazement Sideswipe was recharging. Peacefully. Lifting the mech up he moved him to the spare berth in here for those days when Blaster couldn't even make it to the conjoining room. Burst finished his song and followed his sire to where the mech was tucked now in. “Sire?”

“Sideswipe just showed up one day. You know our Sideswipe, his twin, how they need each other no matter how much they bicker and claim to dislike each other?” Burst nodded, the two were rarely apart save for certain missions and necessary times. “His Sunny is missing. For a long time now. I don't think he will survive.” A servo lightly touched Burst's helm and Blaster went back to his seat. Two untouched cubes next to him. One with such a low medical grade that it was nearly nothing at all, and his own regular grade. A soft pink almost white and his vibrant pink.

Burst never left and when Sideswipe woke the seeker was there. “Sing?” He asked, almost hoefully. Blaster refused to turn.

“No,” Burst said and Blaster felt like he was dying inside. “Drink something and I will.” He walked over and grabbed the two energons. He moved to sit on the berth to help Sideswipe drink. Blaster watched in the reflection of a screen. Shocked that Sideswipe willingly sipped. So Burst sang. Musical tone an almost eerie tune. But Sideswipe kept sipping and smiling, falling into recharge after a bit using Burst's lap as a pillow. “Sire, he doesn't seem as bad as you say.”

“He hasn't fueled in two weeks, Burst. I- I don't know what you did.” Silently Blaster prayed, he hadn't asked Primus for help since loosing his mate. Not after having had Primus abandon him like that had he even wanted to acknowledge the deity. But now he prayed, begging the god to help. Thanking him for sending Burst in when he did. “Stay with him, alright. I'm going to get more energon from Ratchet.” 

Blaster quickly left. He made it to the medical bay quickly. Ratchet turned and upon seeing Blaster so soon he feared the worst. Blaster only came back at the end of the day with the wasted energon cube, so to see him so soon, cubeless, he feared that the young mech had passed. Gasping and shaky blaster fell to his knees and cried. Trusting Ratchet not to tell anyone of this. “Old friend,” Ratchet said, “Do you need me to go retrieve him?”

Taking time to cry and shake he looked up at Ratchet. “I need another cube for him.” No one had seen such a look of shock on Ratchet since the very beginnings of the war. 

“He- he drank it? He held it down?!” Ratchet quickly lowered to Blaster's level and put his servo's on the mechs shoulders. 

“He did.” There was such joy that took over Blaster's face. “He drank it all, Ratchet!” Hope filled his ever word and poured out of his field.

“What changed?” Ratchet asked as he jumped up to make a new cube. Rushing to add what he had calculated Sideswipe would be able to ingest.

“Burst sang,” Ratchet paused and looked at Blaster like he was mad. “He came in to sing the song he's been working on. Sideswipe came out from under the desk, he slept, and when Burst sang he drank!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Bursting Pride

Days passed and the more that went by the better Sideswipe became. Soon enough Burst stopped singing. Instead he talked to Sideswipe, just talked. What he did that day, how much trouble he had on a musical peace, how hard his berth had been. The uncomfortable way he had slept on a wing- that was the best. 

Blaster had returned from Ratchet's giving the medic more good news and returning with more drink. Sideswipe still had odd fitful sleeping patterns, but the cube Blaster provided in the morning was always drank and Sideswipe would show it- with much gusto and pride- to Burst whenever he came. Burst would coo and be happy for Sideswipe. The mech had a reason to continue, a reason to not die. Blaster could have been that reason could have been the one to congratulate him- but they hadn't clicked like burst did. Blaster dared not question it.

But after coming back from Ratchet's that day he heard moaning and groaning, and fearing Sideswipe had taken a terrible turn rushed in. Only to see Burst laying cockpit down and lightly clawing the Berth. Sideswipe straddling his back knuckle deep in wing joints. “Sire~ Oh Primus! He gives better wing rubs than you~”

Sideswipe beamed up at him, as if to say 'Look! He likes it! I'm doing good!' Blaster decided to just roll with it and ignore any type of possible sexual scenarios that could be insinuated from this. Both still too young for that- though with them being this far into their frame upgrades it was entirely possible that they would want to frag soon. He's just going to ignore that for now.

Sideswipe shifted and his fingers pulled at wires. A high pitched keen of pleasure escaped Burst as the horrible way he'd recharged was massaged away. Blaster kept an optic on them through out the day. His sons pleasured sounds worrying him that something might happen but neither seemed to be thinking that way. At the end of the day Burst basically left there all but floating.

Blaster finally laughed. “Baby~ I ain't seen him look like that since the first day I adopted him~” Sideswipe looked at him confused. “I ain't his creator. Ain't got no wings for that~”

“But- he's your son?” Sideswipe, having been used to creators abandoning young, was shocked enough to see a creator that kept their kid- let alone one that kept a kid not their own.

“He is. His own creators left him, tore his wings and left. I found 'im. Took 'im in as my own. He'd been wandering around durin' the war, before we lost Cybertron. Wingless little thing I mistook for a grounder at first. But the energon dried and still leaking alike from his back told me otha wise.” A servo ran over his helm and Sideswipe moved closer to hear more of Burst's adoption.

“He was so scared. 'Fraid I'd take something else. It took a lot of coaxing- tha loss of my own arm, and fear to get him to come with me. Once back he stuck to me, kinda like you did. But he let the medic work on him. Fixed them wings and in no time he was happy. It was him that created the bond we have,” Sideswipes spark surged some at the thought of bonds, “Just called me Sire one day and been his sire since. Been watching him since too, making sure no one take them wings from 'im again. To see him trust you, to let you touch his wings let alone go that deep into them~” He sighed blissful. Not aware of what Sideswipe was thinking.

He had no idea what the blue painted twin was thinking. And just how affected he was by the amount of trust Burst had put into him. “I'm trained to fight, to kill,” he said and Blaster looked at him. “He know that,” Blaster sat up fast from his relaxed position in his chair, “told him that Sunny trained me, that we killed to survive. Did it as a sport, not because of a war. I could have so easy torn his wings from him. But he trusted me to touch them?!” Servo's shook. No one but Sunny had ever trusted him like that. Sunny had to- Sunny barred his spark to Sides and vice versa. The amount of trust for that was high. But the twins needed to bond, least their sparks give. He was also nearly to the point of the longest he'd ever gone without bonding. Two months now, three and a half in the past.

“Ya 're his family ow, Baby~” Blaster said. “Don't ever hurt him. Don't ever let anyone hurt him.” Blaster warned.

He could see it the moment Sideswipe truly decided time to put real effort to living. The relaxed position he had for the past while was gone, determination took over. “Never, no ones going to touch him. Those wings will never have a scratch again.” Sideswipe turned and dove back into the berth to cuddle under the blankets. 

Blaster was honestly scared for a minute, not for Burst. But for Sideswipe. For any mech that dared hurt Burst. While Blaster was more of an easy going mech that gave warning and dealt punishment that fit the crime; Sideswipe was not. If anyone so much as looked at Burst with the intent to hurt the seeker Blaster didn't doubt the would end up severely beaten if not dead.

It was creepy how such a young mech like Sideswipe could be that way. Not even at the beginning of the war were young mechs like that. Those that survived ended up traumatized or in a way deformed. Burst was deformed so was Bumblebee. Bluestreak is traumatized. Barely able to cope with the help of Prowl. Who'd gotten a logic glitch from the war. But all of this was from the war, Sideswipe had yet to experience war but so able and willing to kill. 

'What happened to 'im? Why is 'e so different 'an our Sides?' That was the big question Blaster had. Sideswipe from this verse had never been like that. Sunstreaker sure. Frag that's how Sunstreaker currently was. But it took the war and so much loss and devastation. He went from being a vain mech to being a sociopathic mech with a lot of vanity still. 

When he was sure Sideswipe was in recharge Blaster headed to check on Burst. 

The seeker was awake at his desk writing, working on a song. Blaster laughed lightly and Burst perked up. “Sire,” He greeted with a smile. “What brings you here?”

“Just checkin' up on ya after ya little wing lovein'~.” Blaster moved over to the berth to sit down. “Though I wanted ta ask ya, what ya knew 'bout Sideswipe.” 

“Siders, he likes others to call him Siders. Or Sides.” Burst said. Abandoning his composition he moved to cuddle up to his sire instead. “Why do you ask, Sire?”

Blaster was happy to wrap his servo's and arms around Burst. He loved his child, be the child from his own coding or an adopted one. “I remember when ya first got here. All ya wanted to do was hide and stay in my arms~ Ya were a tiny thing. Just wantin' ta be held and loved.” All the times Blaster had stayed up to calm a crying Burst, nightmares plaguing the seeker. Dreams of wings being taken again and again. “Ya were even terrified o' me an Ratch touchin' ya back. Took months fer ya ta let me really clean 'em. Then longer fer Ratchet ta replace 'em.” Burst sighed, he had a feeling that something was up. “Ya know this Sideswipe three weeks. Ya lettin' 'im get knuckle deep in ya wires.”

“He needs me, Sire. I feel important to him. Like I need him as much as he needs me. It's hard to explain but I just feel like I can trust him.” They continued to talk, Burst not giving much about Sideswipe away. Wanting to keep the trust Sideswipe had placed in him and Blaster respected that. It was getting late and Blaster told Burst to get some sleep. 

Showering Blaster had taken maybe twenty minutes and was ready to fall into berth when he heard Burst's door open. Quietly he moved over and peeked into Burst's room. Sideswipe was standing over Burst. A servo reaching out. About to go in there and save Burst he couldn't move. Something stopped him. Sideswipe grabbed Burst and shook lightly. “Sire?” Burst asked tiredly.

“Burst,” Sideswipe whimpered and Blaster relaxed, no longer wanting to go in but rather watch and observe. Whatever was holding him let go. 

“Sideswipe? Is it morning already?” He sat up tiredly and rubbed optics. His chronometer saying he hadn't slept for more than ten minutes. “What happened?”

“Sunny, I-” He made another sad sound. His frame shaking. “Night terror.”

Burst laid back down and moved a bit, blankets suddenly moved back. “Come on. It's alright. Just remember you gotta be gone before Sire gets up. Don't want him mad. You gotta drink three cubes tomorrow too. Promise?” Sideswipe crawled next to Burst and curled up with him. Bursts arm wrapped around him, holding him protectively. “Sides, promise me.”

“I promise. Gone before Blaster, three full cubes.”

Moving away from the door Blaster sat on his berth. Proud of his son. 

Sideswipe was tired in the morning. He just couldn't wake up. Well he could but he was still tired. He just was comfortable and had had the best nights rest he'd had in a while. Sure he'd stayed with Burst several times when night terrors were too much. But something about last night, about knowing Burst's origins, had made him feel better.

But he'd made a promise. 

Forcing himself up he left Burst, who murmured at the loss of extra frame heat. Entering the comm hub he moved to the bed and laid down. Still feeling wonderful he began to shut down. “You're late,” Blaster said and a cube was set next to him. “For when you're ready to get up. I'll bring the other two later.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bad Dreams

Three cubes is more than normal but for an under nourished mech like Sideswipe it had been necessary for a while. Then he was made to go back to two cube. Not that he minded. He actually preferred it. The cubes had made him so tired before from the additives and he was glad to be put back to two cubes like most other mechs. Yet it wasn't long before even they started to stop being drank. His hunger was fleeing once again and he forced a cube down only when with Burst. Letting the seeker down was not something he looked forward to. So he hid it.

Now he worked on training part of the night while the other part he slept with Burst, sneaking into the seekers room and sleeping there until early morning when he was up and back in the comm hub. Blaster never caught them together again save for in the morning on the tapes as he sneaked out of the room. Blaster's happiness and joy at Sideswipes apparent revival quickly began to diminish when he started catching glimpses on the tapes of- something.

Certain times of the day Sideswipe was hiding, then it became more frequent and he began messing up. Not making it into his hideaway’s before nearly collapsing in pain. 

Blaster shot up from his chair as he saw Sideswipe slam against a wall and fall down, frame obviously curling up in pain. He was just reaching the door when a familiar sound reached his audios causing him to tense, “Ya came at a bd time Kitten~” He addressed the mech behind him before even turning to see who it was.

**Maestro~** Was all the newcomer would say. 

“I really can't, Kitten, Sides is- is missing...” On the screen the young mech was gone, hidden once again but this time Blaster didn't know where. “Frag...”

Feelers came out and hovered int the air before moving to keys to quickly type, all screens went blank. **Ravage will watch** And then the Soundwave moved. His slime form that of another universe, one where the bots were more rounded and less pointed or boxy like this verse, quickly made contact with Blaster's and the feelers wrapped around the orange frame, drawing it in.

“Aw~ but Kitten~” He said, yet when that visor began to split apart into shards and retract his resolve folded. He didn't know where Sideswipe was, didn't have a way to find out save for searching. Besides, Soundwave was right here. “Aight Kitten, ya win. 'Im yers~” 

Doors locked and they moved towards the berth~

.~:*:~.

Walking he'd been trying to hide his rush to find a safe and secure place. Hide his once again failing health even though unlike before he was fighting for survival. A scream tore from him as he rammed into a wall and collapsed. Curling up he tried to hide his ailing spark, but he needed to get to safety. 

Forcing himself up he searched for a room, any type of door. Upon finding one entered it to collapse again. Soft keens of pain escaping his vocalizer, telling anyone close enough of his trouble. After a while the sounds began to die down to small whimpers that he barely vocalized.

The door opened and he knew it was bad. He was out of it, disoriented, and sick. When who ever entered was close enough he lashed out and kicked about. He felt servo's trying to grab him. Efforts doubling his pede made contact. *Crack~* 

Turning over he tried to crawl, pitiful sounds escaped him. Fingers of one servo scratched at the floor while the other dug into chest plates. Had to- get away- need-

His frame shuddered then shut down, though he wasn't sure but he thought he heard a cry- someone calling for another.

“Sides!” Burst yelled, forcing himself up through the pain of his cracked canopy. He'd been searching for Sideswipe, looking for the mech everywhere. The locked com hub meant that Sire was doing something that was not to be disturbed, and Sideswipe was no where to be found. The sounds from the kitchen had him entering and trying to help- only to be attacked and hurt. But he Didn't blame Sideswipe, could never blame Sideswipe.

::Sire! Please! I need your help, something's wrong with Sideswipe!:: Burst sent through a direct comm link to his Sire. ::Sire?:: But there was no reply. Three more pings, empty of a message other than a note of urgency, and he knew his Sire wasn't coming. Blaster was in a project that needed his full attention and he'd blocked all comms and channels save for the emergency broadcast one that all of them had to keep open at all times.

Rolling a face down Sideswipe over he was shocked when Sideswipes chassis opened, revealing his glowing spark. It beckoned the seeker, tempting him to do something. Against his better judgment Burst opened his chassis too. Cockpit opening and pulling apart to make way to show his spark. 

Something was telling him not to do this, but it was widely drowned out by everything saying to do it. Leaning down he brought them together. Sideswipe's spark latched on and Burst let a moan escape his lips. This felt so good- so right-

Sideswipe made a sound but stayed unconscious. It was like he was relieved to have a bond beginning to form- 

Bond?!?!

Burst pulled away breaking the connection before it could complete. Pain hit him again but he ignored it and closed his chest. Reluctant like Sideswipes closed too, spark feeling better having had some kind of connection. 

Scared still Burst lifted Sideswipe up- the blue mech was surprisingly light- and rushed to his room. Setting Sideswipe on his berth he raced to the com hub and began banging on the door. “Sire! Please, Sire! Something is wrong with Sideswipe! He needs help, Sire!” He cried. Then leaning against the door he waited. 

Blaster opened the door a moment later and caught a sobbing Burst. “Baby Bird!” He cried and noticed the whole cracked canopy and quivering wings, “What happened?”

“I- I don't know, I went looking for Sideswipe and-” 

“He did this?!” Alarmed Blaster moved out of the room to let the door shut and make sure Soundwave wasn't seen by Burst. His relationship wasn't a secrete but he didn't flaunt it around others, least of all his son. 

“It was an accident,” Burst started with and Blaster growled, he needed to talk to Sideswipe. Now. Heading to Burst's room he would start his search there before even thinking of looking over tapes and feeds. “Sire!” Burst cried when he realized what Blaster was going to do.

Entering the room Blaster was honestly shocked to see sideswipe there. Offline and in recharge on Burst's berth. “Sideswipe,” He called moving to the mech. Servo reaching out to give the young mech a shake but hesitating at the deep gouges on the others chassis. “Sideswipe?”

“He was crying in pain, Sire. I tried to help him but he kicked me. When he shut down I brought him here.” Blaster did a quick scan and saw the low energy levels. Immediately he knew that Sideswipe was not refueling right. 

“Baby,” Blaster cooed kneeling and servo moving to touch and caress the smaller helm, “ya were doin' so well too.” A simple keen escaped Sideswipe as he leaned some into that servo. Unknown to the two mechs memories of Sunny doing that to him played out in his processor. “Ya got any more o' his cube, Baby Bird?” Burst was instantly pulling one out of his subspace, a blush heated his frame. 

“I have one on me in case he seems unwell or needs to refuel.” Passing it over he watched Blaster open it and try and pour some in Sideswipe's mouth. But the pit fighter was having none of that and gagged on it. Turning him on his side so he didn't choke he spat it up even in unconsciousness. Grabbing a wrist he popped open a medical port, intending to pour the energon directly into lines.

He didn't know- even Burst didn't know- he'd been drugged like that before, the addictive substance burning almost. Corroding lines that had to then be replaced painfully. He'd had coding installed after that, for his frame to attack and lash out if anyone opens the port. 

Lashing out and snarling, harsh Kaonite words spewed forth- the promise of death to who ever he couldn't see- Blasters much larger and much bulkier frame moved onto Sideswipes in an instant, sitting on the other's abdomen with his pedes locked over Sideswipe's and servo's holding the blue mechs to keep his thrashing to a minimum. “Burst, the cube, pour it in.” Blaster ordered his terrified son. 

Sideswipe began to put all effort into getting that wrist free and Blaster had to tighten his grip on armor to keep him from pulling away. Dents were formed and Sideswipe wailed. It was a pitiful and pathetic sound, like a kitten crying for it's carrier. Or in Sideswipes case trying to call for his elder twin. There was no answer though as Burst poured the liquid into the port. Sideswipe continued to yowl until the cube was empty and then he huffled lowly. 

“One more Baby~” Blaster purred, to which young mech Burst didn't know but he retrieved his last spare from subspace and opened it to pour it in. A long hallowed wail escaped Sideswipe. It was resigned but he still wailed to show his distaste. When that cube was gone too Blaster released the arm but didn't get up. When all Sideswipe did was slowly and carefully pull it to his chassis Blaster released the other arm. Letting that one move to cradle his dented arm. “Baby, can ya hear Blaster?” He reached a servo out to touch Sideswipes cheek and optics he hadn't realized offline turned on. There was a slightly sick look to him.

“B-?” Sideswipe asked. Optics blurry but able to recognize the orange. “I had a bad dream,” He mumbled, helm turning to the side looking at the wall. “I attacked Burst, hurt him. I- I don't like that dream.”

“Oh, Baby. I'm sorry.” Blaster said sadly. Knowing that what he was about to say could hurt Sideswipe, a lot. “It ain't a dream.”


	5. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

This story is on permanent Hiatus I'm sorry


End file.
